


Usagi's Special Project

by DominaRegina



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Photography, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRegina/pseuds/DominaRegina
Summary: Michiru helps Usagi with a special present for Mamoru while he is away. Cutesy girl talk and bonding.





	Usagi's Special Project

Usagi took a deep gulp. She double-checked the contents of her pink sack before knocking on the door. She almost hoped she had the wrong address so she could apologize and go straight home. 

Alas, she had somehow managed to find the right house, even without Haruka’s sports car in the driveway. 

The door opened from the other side, and Usagi was met with Sailor Neptune’s pristine smile. 

“Hello, Princess. Please come in.” Michiru stepped back to open the door and allow Usagi entrance. 

Usagi walked into the foyer of the immaculate house laughing nervously. “Stop calling me Princess! Usagi is fine.”

“Not kitten?” Michiru asked, in reference to Haruka’s most recent nickname for her. 

“N-no.” Usagi insisted. She was flustered already and she had only just walked in the door. She took a deep breath and removed her shoes. 

“Usagi it is,” Michiru promised. “And we are the only two here, as agreed.”

“Oh. Ok, good,” Usagi laughed nervously. She could only imagine how much worse off she would be if Haruka were present. 

Michiru took the bag from Usagi while the teen was too preoccupied with her surroundings. The foyer opened into an expansive living room, large enough for two couches, a grand piano, bookshelves, and a glass table with roses for a centerpiece. 

“Please make yourself comfortable,” Michiru placed Usagi’s bag on the table and gestured to the couch. “Would you like anything to eat or drink before we get started?”

If the future moon queen had a weakness, it was food. And everyone knew it. Usagi knew she shouldn’t eat; the girls were always chastising her for overeating and she didn’t want her belly to be bloated for what was to come, but… food. 

And drink. Maybe Michiru, the older, more sophisticated woman that she was, would have wine. A glass of that would definitely loosen her up. And Rei wasn’t here to tell her no. 

“Oohh yes! Do you have cake? Or pie?”

Michiru giggled behind her hand. “We try not to keep too many sweets in the house, but I’ll see what we have. What would you like to drink?”

“Ummm… wine?” Usagi asked while wiggling her eyebrows. 

Michiru pursed her lips. “I would say it will make your cheeks pink, but they already are.”

Usagi’s face felt hotter as Michiru sauntered off to the kitchen to procure the items for her guest. She squirmed in her seat, feeling strange and alone in the large room. She found it hard to believe a child and three adults lived here; there was not a stray item or crumb anywhere.

Michiru returned with a box of chocolate bonbons and a glass of white wine. She placed the wine glass on a plain ceramic coaster before sliding it towards her guest.

Usagi snatched the box and had two bonbons popped into her mouth before Michiru sat at the couch across from her. 

Suddenly feeling embarrassed under Michiru’s quiet, discerning gaze, she put the chocolates down and reached for the wine. 

“I assume you like sweet wine,” Michiru said with a self-satisfied grin. They both knew Usagi did not drink enough wine to know the difference, and that when it comes to food she prefers everything sweeter. 

Without looking at or sniffing her drink, Usagi poured about half of it down her throat. She knew it wouldn’t be sweet like soda pop, but it was still sour and made her eyes water. 

Knowing she needed the liquid courage, and not wanting to be rude, Usagi smiled and pretended to like it more than she did. 

“It’s yummy, thank you!”

Michiru slightly bowed her head. She probably saw through Usagi’s lie. Nothing seemed to get by her. To solidify her statement, Usagi drank some more before diving back into the chocolates. 

Michiru crossed her legs, which were covered with cerulean leggings beneath a cute, but simple, one piece white skirt. She waited patiently while Usagi helped herself to the treats. 

Though Michiru said nothing, Usagi eventually felt the effect of her piercing gaze. She licked melted chocolate off her lips and her nervous laughter picked up again. 

“What’s it like? All four of you living in the same house? You guys never talk about yourselves. I didn’t even know you were all living here until Haruka told me when she gave me directions.”

“We have a wonderful little family,” Michiru’s sweet voice responded with a smile. 

Usagi forced the last of the wine down. She had barely swallowed before Michiru was on her feet. 

“If you’re ready, I’ll show you to my room where you can change.”

Usagi gulped. “Your… room?”

“Of course.” Michiru tilted her head. “Unless you would rather change out here?”

“No, no!” Usagi shook her head vigorously, sending her blond pigtails flying. She jumped to her feet, feeling the wine sloshing around in her belly. After grabbing her bag she followed Michiru down the hallway. 

“When you are ready, come out the opposite door into my study,” Michiru ordered as she opened the bedroom door. 

Usagi froze in the entryway. Her toes tickled the mauve carpet through her socks. There was one large bed, not a crease in the ivory sheets. Haruka’s racing jacket was strewn across a pillow. Usagi then noticed there were two closets, two dressers, and pictures of the two of them on a work desk. 

“This is Haruka’s room too?”

“Yes,” Michiru answered, unabashed. “I’ll be waiting for you in the other room.”

Usagi nodded absently. She tried shaking off her dumbfounded, naive stare. Of course Michiru and Haruka shared a room. They were together, like her and Mamoru. 

Except not like her and Mamoru. 

They were so much more mature than Usagi. She and Mamoru never did more than kiss. He was a proper gentleman, and never pushed her. Usagi didn’t know why she was so shy; after all, ruling together and having Chibi-Usa together was their destiny and she wanted nothing more than to be with him. 

Despite knowing they would be together forever, the thought of what she was about to do made her stomach churn. 

Michiru wouldn’t think twice about this, Usagi reasoned with herself. And she knew Mamoru would appreciate the finished product. 

And so, with those thoughts and wine propelling her into motion, Usagi began to strip off her clothing. Standing complete nude, she was grateful for the warmth in the house. She did not feel a chill at all. Usagi folded her discarded clothes neatly and stacked them on the foot of the bed, making sure to hide her undergarments.

She then yanked the embarrassing, frilly pink lingerie out of the bag and slipped it on faster than she had ever put on any article of clothing before. 

The lace panties were just enough to tastefully cover her tuft of blond hair. She made sure the thong was tucked uncomfortably between her cheeks. Usagi found a mirror to adjust her perky breasts in the lace bra. 

After fixing up her hair, she paused and truly looked at herself. Once she was able to get passed the absurdity of dressing like this, she had to admit she looked really cute. 

Not cute. Sexy. 

“This is what you get for going to America, Mamo-chan!” Usagi winked at the mirror. She turned and appreciated how her butt looked in the mirror before walking through the designated door to where Michiru waited. 

The brief wave of confidence was forgotten when she stepped into Michiru’s room. Michiru’s back was to her as she finished preparing her equipment. Flood lights were turned on, focused on a pile of white feathers. Immediately behind the feather bed was a plain white backdrop suspended by simple metal rods that reminded Usagi of tent poles.

Michiru would be staring at her, dressed like this, for at least a couple of hours. Michiru was a girl, like her, so Usagi reasoned there wasn’t anything wrong with letting Michiru see her dressed so provocatively. 

Except Michiru liked girls, too. Not that Haruka was particularly feminine, but still. Maybe this whole arrangement was inappropriate and Usagi should call the whole thing off. 

“Usagi! How kawaii,” Michiru smiled when she looked the moon princess over with a camera in her hand. 

Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and her face turned hot. “D-don’t look!” She babbled. 

Michiru giggled once more. “I have to look at you to photograph you, silly.”

“I know that!” 

Ocean blue waves of hair rippled as Michiru tilted her head. “Something the matter?”

Usagi turned her gaze to the floor and pouted. “Well, umm… no, it’s just that—I’ve never dressed like this for anyone. Not even Mamo-chan yet.”

Michiru’s gaze softened in understanding. “I see. I’m surprised. Pardon me for saying so, but you are a beautiful young woman and shouldn’t be embarrassed of your body. Especially when you’re with your partner.”

Usagi choked on nothing. She had not yet been “with” Mamoru the way Michiru was probably implying. 

“Um. Thanks, I guess...” Usagi muttered. “But wouldn’t Haruka be jealous if you dressed like this for someone else?”

Michiru idly fiddled with the settings on her camera. “It’s the intent that matters.”

Usagi rolled her eyes. Of course she would say that. The Outer Senshi were all “the end justifies the means,” types. 

“Besides. Why would Mamoru be jealous of another girl?” Michiru asked in her playful, teasing tone. 

Usagi wasn’t sure if she was supposed to answer that question, nor did she really have a suitable reply that would make her sound any less childish, so she resorted to blushing and looking at the subtle grey swirls in the otherwise white linoleum floor. 

With camera in hand, Michiru walked towards the featherbed she created. “Come make yourself comfortable.” 

Being comfortable while dressed like this alone with Michiru was literally impossible. Still, she lowered herself down on the feather-covered pillows and tried not meeting Michiru’s gaze. 

The feathers were soft against her bare bottom and legs. Usagi watched as Michiru walked behind her to unfurl a backdrop over the plain white background. 

“Wow!” Usagi gasped at the background in awe. The cloth featured images of a swirling night sky filled with constellations. The moon patiently overlooked the constellations. Swirls of white, cerulean, and navy blue filled the image. 

“I thought it an appropriate background,” Michiru smiled at Usagi’s reaction. 

“I love it! I know Mamo-chan will love it too!”

“Let’s begin.” Michiru’s face turned serious as she studied the positioning of the cloth background, feathers, and her subject. 

Michiru knelt down beside Usagi, close enough so that Usagi could smell the ocean breeze on her. 

Sailor Neptune clicked her tongue. “Oh, Usagi…”

“Wh-what?” Usagi gulped as Michiru leaned closer to her face.

Without warning, Michiru licked an index finger and rubbed it against the crease of Usagi’s upper lip. 

“Hey!” Usagi swatted Michiru away. 

“Chocolate,” Michiru explained with a teasing smile that made the moon princess hate how easily she blushed. “Now. Relax your head against this pillow here.”

Usagi followed Michiru’s instruction. She tried thinking of something to talk about. Michiru adjusted her pigtails, and experimented with relocating her blond tresses in a few different spots before setting on making them flow out from either side of her head. 

“Follow the camera with your eyes, please,” Michiru requested. Her face was already shielded by the bulky piece of equipment. 

Usagi did as instructed. She smiled broadly at first, then experimented with some pouty faces. 

“How is Mamoru doing in America?” Michiru asked while snapping photos. 

“Fine,” she squeaked. 

“That’s good,” Michiru commented, unconvinced. “I am sure your friends help keep your mind off missing him too much.”

“Yeah, but… it’s hard talking to them about boyfriend stuff. I mean, we talk about boys, you know, but I’m the only one in a relationship so it’s not the same. Although…”

Michiru tilted her head to the side behind the camera. “Although?”

Usagi turned her head away from the camera, feeling shy. “I was just thinking, well, you and Haruka are the only other ones who are in a long term relationship, right? Haruka’s not technically a boy, but you must know how I feel. Have you two ever been apart for a long time?”

Michiru set the camera down on the floor beside her. She stood and began adjusting one of the flood lamps. Usagi though she looked a little sad beneath her tranquil, coy eyes. 

“Not in this lifetime. Not since Haruka awakened as Sailor Uranus. But…” Michiru tucked a strand of aquamarine hair behind her ear. Usagi almost thought she would not continue. 

After walking around Usagi’s prone form and studying the shadows, Michiru picked up the camera and resumed her tale. 

“But I awakened as Sailor Neptune first. And when I did, I was alone. Alone with scattered memories of my lifetimes with Uranus. Everything I had ever felt for her was fresh and raw. I was newly awakened, but I felt dead inside without her. Every night I dreamed about her. Vivid memories of battle or lovemaking. I hated sleep back then.”

“Oh,” Usagi felt the complicated emotions in Michiru’s voice. She sensed sadness, primarily, accompanied by how grateful she was for having Haruka with her now. 

The moon princess felt tears welling in her own eyes as she imagined how terribly painful and lonely Michiru must have felt. She knew she struggled when she had to fight as Sailor Moon alone; it would have been terrible to know every detail of her times with Endymion but not know if he existed or where he was. 

“How’d you do it?”

Without making eye contact, Michiru leaned forward and moved one of Usagi’s arms across her pale, bare belly. 

“I focused on my mission. Misguided as it was at the time. And I kept telling myself she was out there somewhere. And we would see each other soon.”

The camera shuttered several times in a row. Usagi stared off listlessly, considering Michiru’s story and her own situation. 

“If you could do that all by yourself, then I can wait a year for Mamo-chan to come back.” 

“We are all here to protect you until he returns.” Michiru stood to her full height, which was not very tall even with the white heels she was wearing, and looked Usagi over. “Sit up and stretch your legs out towards me. Please.”

Usagi did as instructed. She found herself feeling a certain level of calmness. The camera snapped photos of her in rapid succession. Usagi could not recall a time the two of them had ever been alone. Michiru and Haruka were usually glued together at the hip. The intelligent artist had proven to be much more talkative than Usagi would have predicted. 

She was not entirely comfortable yet, but Usagi had to admit she was enjoying Michiru’s company more than she anticipated. The wine helped, to be sure, but it did not let her forget how provocatively she was dressed. 

Michiru seemed to have forgotten the sensitive topic they discussed. After smiling for the camera for another series of pictures, Usagi had a thought. “Did you tell Haruka I’d be wearing something like this?”

“Haruka knows you are here doing a photo shoot for Mamoru. She was under the impression you wouldn’t be wearing anything.”

Usagi frowned without blushing. “You better not let her see any of these pictures,” she mumbled. 

Michiru rest the camera against a hip as she studied her subject. “I’ll keep copies for myself to look at when I’m feeling lonely. Haruka never wears anything this feminine.”

Usagi knew Michiru was teasing her. She was so easy to rile up, after all. She laughed nervously. “I bet if you bought something like this for Haruka to wear for you she would. I mean, she doesn’t like to dress like, girly, but, she’d do anything for you. I just know it.”

“Mmm…” Michiru purred. 

Usagi had never heard such a provocative sound come from anyone, much less Sailor Neptune. It made the Moon Princess’ chest tighten. 

“If I did that, she would blush as much as you are today.” Michiru knelt down in front of Usagi and crossed the model’s ankles. 

“She doesn’t like that though, does she? Being pretty?” 

Michiru’s gaze turned seductive. Usagi hoped it was because she was thinking of Haruka, and not because she was rearranging loose strands of golden hair around her breasts. 

“Sometimes. But she is bashful about it.”

Usagi had a hard time picturing Haruka the flirt being bashful. “Do you think she’d rather be handsome?”

“I’ve asked her something to that effect before. She told me either was fine. Here,” Michiru offered a hand and helped Usagi to her feet. “Let’s do a few with you standing before the background. Then we’ll be done.”

“Oh, ok.” Usagi was surprised to hear they would be done so soon. She was just getting to have fun talking to Michiru and hearing all these things about Haruka. Usagi thought Michiru was above gossiping and boy talk, but she came to the realization that she had made an inaccurate assumption about her. 

Knowing their alone time together was coming to a close, Usagi tried drumming up the courage to ask Michiru something she had been wondering for a long time. She didn’t want to offend Neptune by asking something insensitive or stupid, but she really had no one else to ask. 

Michiru standing in her personal space, adjusting her bra strap and bangs, made her hesitate. Usagi focused on the clunky camera dangling between Michiru’s breasts by a thick azure lanyard. 

“Umm… Michiru?”

“Yes?”

Usagi could smell it again. A salty, ocean breeze. It was tranquil and refreshing. She closed her eyes and focused on it. How had she never noticed this effect Michiru had on others before?

“What’s it like? You know… being in an adult relationship? Doing… adult things?”

Michiru’s big aquamarine eyes narrowed. She regarded her princess with a sweet, but still lascivious, concern. “Asking about such things, princess… Are you trying to make Mamoru and Haruka jealous?”

“What? No! I just…” Usagi looked at the floor and mumbled almost incoherently. “No one’s been with anyone like you’ve been with Haruka.”

“And how do you know I’ve been with Haruka like that?”

Usagi grew frustrated with Michiru’s teasing. “You have a bed together! And you’re always touching each other and saying things! Never mind then.”

Michiru changed her tone. “Yes, you’re right. I shouldn’t tease.” 

Her heels clicked on the floor as she circled Usagi, considering the appropriate angles for her last series of pictures. “Well, it’s,” she paused, looking for the appropriate words, “It’s everything you probably imagine it to be, and more. Beautiful. But complicated and messy sometimes. And when you’re with the person you’re supposed to be with, the rest of the universe ceases to exist.”

Usagi was not sure what to make of that answer. It was much more abstract than she expected. 

“We’re done.” Michiru dropped the camera against her chest again. “If you’d like to get dressed, we’ll sort through the pictures together after. I was thinking you could also select your favorite image and, with your blessing, I’d like to paint you as well.”

Usagi blanched. “Oh, wow! Really? That would be so great! I didn’t know you painted people.”

The handful of Michiru’s paintings Usagi had seen never featured people or animals. She did not doubt that Michiru would do an amazing job of painting her. The thought made her excited. As Michiru walked around her to turn off the lights, her thoughts began to wander. 

She had learned so much about Michiru and Haruka in the last couple of hours. More than she had learned about them in years. These were women who were ready to lay down their lives for her--and had proven so, more than once-- and yet she felt like she knew next to nothing about them. 

“Usagi?” Michiru’s concerned glance filled her vision. 

Usagi shook her head and smiled. “I had fun today. We should do more things together. I think… I feel like there’s so much more about you I should know. We’re friends, right?”

Michiru placed a hand on her shoulder. “Of course.”

Without removing her hand, Michiru led Usagi back to the door leading to her bedroom. Usagi listened to the clicking of her heels and the soft register of her breathing. She felt at peace; the most relaxed she had felt since Mamoru left to study abroad. Being in Michiru’s presence when she was in her element had the same effect as if she had sat at the beach and watched the waves lap at the shore all day. 

Michiru opened the door and walked in. She froze in her tracks, causing Usagi to bump into her. 

“Hey, what--?”

Usagi gulped. Lounged across the bed was Haruka, wearing a pair of loose fitting running shorts, a matching sports bra, and a devious grin. Her long legs were crossed at the knees. In her hand she held up the rosy pair of panties Usagi thought she had hidden within her folded shirt and pants. 

“What am I supposed to think about you leaving your clothes on my bed, kitten?”


End file.
